The present disclosure relates generally to online content presented on websites to users of computing devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to presenting online content to users of mobile devices. Increasingly web growth comes from casual users who are looking for quick information bites on their mobile devices and tablets. These users are often disengaged and distracted. Serving third-party content to these users often results in third-party content providers overpaying for clicks received from this type of content.